Tyrael quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Tyrael. Clicked *"We will dispense justice on this world." (upon purchase) *"Reckoning is at hand." (upon selection) *"Greetings, mortal." *"What do you need?" Interactions ;Abathur *Your actions are cruel and unjust. *I assure you the feeling is mutual. ;Xenotech Abathur *When this is over, you will answer for your transgressions. *That will make it easier for me to smite you once the battle is won. ;Angel (Archangel Diablo Auriel Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *The light of the Crystal Arch is with us, sibling. *Together, we will protect the innocent. ;Auriel *Auriel! So hope shines upon this realm after all. *Likewise, Auriel. Your presence fills me with hope. ;Azmodan *Remember when you last faced the Nephalem, Azmodan. And then ask me that again. ;Demon (Diablo The Butcher Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *"Can you put aside our differences and fight, demon?" *"You will find that I'm not easily impressed." ;Diablo 2 Hero (Xul Cassia) *It is good to see you again, hero. *I will lend you my aid once again, mortal. ;Gul'dan *All who ally with demons, will meet justice in the end. *I have faced Darkness Incarnate. You fail to compare. ;Imperius *Imperius, at long last you have chosen to act. *You cannot judge me, I am justice itself. ;Leoric *So, the Skeleton King walks again. *All mortals are corruptible, Leoric. Even the noblest of kings. ;Lúcio *My what? ;Maiev * I am justice itself! ;Malthael *Why, Malthael? Why follow this dark path? * Malthael... how far you have fallen. ;Murky *"You are quite the oddity." *"Haha, eloquently put, my young friend." ;Nephalem (Johanna Kharazim Li-Ming Nazeebo Sonya Valla) *"Well met, Nephalem, it is good to fight by your side once again." *"The honor is all mine, friend." ;Rehgar *Rehgar Earthfury. Together, we will strike the evil from this realm. *Hail, shaman! ;Mecha Rehgar *Though you're made of steel, you have the heart of a warrior. *And to you, my mechanical friend. ;Tassadar *Indeed. *Word. ;Mecha Tassadar *And I thought the Burning Hells had impressive machines of war. ;Uther *I stand beside you, Lightbringer. Justice will be met this day. *I am justice itself. ;Zarya *No one has ever said that to me before. I wonder why. ;Regular responses *Are you ready to meet out justice? *I pray you are ready, friend. *Always. *The light of justice shines on this realm. *I am, friend. *Well met, friend. *I am glad to see you as well, friend. * I stand with you. *Judgment has come for this world. *Our enemies shall fall! *The wicked shall fall this day. *No evil shall escape our sight. *You... *Make one mistake and I will end you. Move *"Understood." *"Without delay." *"Our time is short." *"Light the way." *"Remain steadfast." *"Finally." *"I must act." *"Indeed." *"Eternity awaits us." Attack *"By El'Druin's light!" *"Hold, fiend." *"Evil will be rooted out!" *"Justice be done." *"To battle!" *"You cannot stand before El'Druin." *"I will bring order to chaos." Kills ;General *"Justice has been met." *"I stand victorious." *"The battle is mine." *"You've been found wanting." *"Meet your end." ;Angel (Archangel Diablo Auriel Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *"Sibling against sibling... sacrilege." ;Azmodan *Crawl back to the rank pit that spawned you, Azmodan." ;Diablo 2 Hero (Xul Cassia) *I am sorry, mortal. ;Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"I had such high hopes for you." ;Diablo *"The Lord of Terror has fallen!" Malthael *"No one can stop death. Not even you." Uther *"You merely wield the light. I am the light." Humorous These lines can be heard if Tyrael is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"I’m sorry, did you say something? I was busy thinking about justice." *"Be warned mortal, you never know what your curiosity might unleash." *"Fool! You have just ensured the doom of this world. You cannot even begin to imagine what you've set in motion this day. (Evil laugh shifting to funny laugh) I’m kidding! I miss saying things like that.” *"Just because I’m an immortal doesn’t mean I want to wait around forever." *"If I had a face, I’d be glaring at you, right now." *"In Heaven, everything is fine." *"You can always tell an angel is happy when their wings flutter." *"Perfect gem activated." *"You are quite proficient at clicking. ''Diablo III'' might be right up your alley." *"Every time a bell rings, a suit of armor manifests as a physical representation of an angel’s wings." *"Of course it hurt when I fell from heaven. Wait, are you trying to hit on me?" *"Justice isn't blind. I may not have a face, but I am not blind." *"There is no wisdom in the High Heavens, and no safety within Sanctuary. Ooooohhhh what a depressing state of affairs." *"Once, I intervened on behalf of humanity, saving all people from being erased from creation. I'm beginning to regret that decision." Heroic Abilities ; *"Embrace judgment!" ; *"Stand firm, friends!" Category:Quotations